I am a Good Leader'
by Rogue31
Summary: ScottCyclops,, he's a good leader right? Well what is it that makes him that way? Is there anything at all? Hint...hint.


Acknowledgement: This story is totally inspired by a Powerpuff Girls episode that I have revealed at the end of this story. Although there are similarities and it follows the episode the story is completely different from the episode!  
  
Disclaimer: No permission for using the Marvel characters as well. If you want to go there I do NOT have permission from the person that wrote the episode for the Powerpuff Girls to have similarities.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'I am a Good Leader'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'X-Men to the meeting room,' Xavier spoke, telepathically to all of his students.   
  
Ten minutes later they were all assembled. All expect Scott. Impatiently they waited for their fearless leader to arrive.   
  
"Jean, what's keeping Scott?" Ororo asked.   
  
Before Jean could respond Bobby perked up and answered for her. "There's one thing he could be doing and I'm sure nobody wants to know the answer to that question Storm."  
  
"I don't recall asking for your favorite quiet time activity, Bobby," she then looked at Ororo, "he should be here any moment."  
  
As if on cue he raced through the doors. "Sorry," he said, taking a seat next to Jean.  
  
"All right, the Sentinels are back. They have a new headquarter in Ohio. I want Scott to lead the team and destroy the base," Xavier ordered, "Any questions?"  
  
When no one took that opportunity he waved them off. "I want everyone ready in the Blackbird in ten," Scott barked.   
  
The team exited the meeting room.  
  
Ten minutes later…  
  
The X-Men waited on the Blackbird. All seated and ready to go. All except Scott.   
  
"Jean, I thought he said ten minutes," Bobby whined.  
  
"Well he said he'd be out shortly after I left the room so be patient," Jean said.  
  
~~~Waiting~~~  
  
Scott ran into the hanger area and up into the Blackbird. "Sorry," he said, starting the Blackbird up. "Ready?" he asked.  
  
Only groans of yes were heard in the back. "Alright, Ohio here we come," he said and they were off.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Since the Blackbird was super fast the trip to Ohio wasn't very long. "Okay team, I want Storm to head one group consisting of Wolverine, Rogue and Gambit. You will be our diversion team outside the compound. While I take Jean, Beast, and Iceman inside to hack into the Sentinels computer and shut them down. Any question?…Good. Spread out team."  
  
They did as told and they worked like a team without a single word spoken.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Good job, Hank," Scott said, patting him on the shoulder. The Sentinels were all shut down.   
  
"Thank you. Though, I might add I have programmed them to self destruct in five minutes we'd better get going," Hank declared.  
  
"What about the people still inside?" Jean asked.  
  
"Run a quick scan of the facility to see if any people are still inside," Cyclops ordered.  
  
A moment later Beast looked up from the computer. "All humans evacuated shortly after our outside diversion started."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
The four ran through the halls and headed back out to the Blackbird. Cyclops called into his communicator to Storm. "Storm, get the team to the Blackbird. This place is gonna blow in five."  
  
"Yes Cyclops. We're on our way," she said.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
With the whole team settled inside the Blackbird, Cyclops headed the Blackbird back to the mansion.  
  
'Professor,' Scott spoke, telepathically.  
  
'Yes Scott?" Xavier asked.  
  
'The mission was successful. Sentinels were destroyed along with the base and no one on the team was harmed.'  
  
'Good work. There's another fine mission you've lead. Way to go, Scott. I'm proud of you.'  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~Next Day~  
  
'X-Men, to the meeting room,' Xavier requested to his students, telepathically.  
  
Ten minutes later they were all there. All except Scott…again.   
  
Just before questions of where Scott was, that were going to be directed towards Jean, Scott arrived.  
  
"Sorry, sorry," he said, sitting beside Jean.  
  
"This time the Brotherhood have been destroying national land marks. They were last spotted in Colorado. I can still sense them there. You all know the drill," Xavier said.  
  
"On the Blackbird in ten," Scott ordered.  
  
Ten minutes later…  
  
The X-Men were all strapped in, all except Scott. A few mutters were heard in the back but nothing less.   
  
"What does he drop a load before we head off to a new mission or what?" Bobby asked.  
  
"I don't know. I leave the room and he says he'll be out soon so stop asking me where he's at," Jean stated.  
  
"Well I thought you were the telepathic, Jean," Bobby said.  
  
Before she could respond Scott was aboard the Blackbird. "Sorry, sorry," he said and they were off.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
They arrived in Colorado at the location the Professor gave them. Jean made a quick scan of the area after Scott's orders.  
  
"They're five miles north of here," she said.  
  
Five miles north there they were.  
  
"I want us into four teams of two. Each taking a side. Storm, you're with Wolverine on the north. Rogue, you and Gambit are heading from the east. Iceman, you're with Beast on the west. Jean and I will come from the south. Hit them all at once. They're in a circle. We're going to give them all we've got."  
  
The X-Men formed their groups and attacked. The trio of Brotherhood mutants were easily defeated, thanks to Scott's plan.  
  
Slapped in cuffs and Genosia collars they were sent to the evil mutant jail.   
  
Another victory for the X-Men. They returned to the Blackbird, heading back to New York.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~~~The Following Day~~~  
  
"X-Men, meeting room. Now!" Xavier spoke, telepathically.  
  
Not long after. They sat…and waited. "Sorry," Scott declared, taking the empty seat by Jean.  
  
"Apocalypse is trying to take over the world. He's in Washington. Stop him, my X-Men," Xavier said.  
  
"Okay team you heard the Professor. We're stopping Apocalypse in Washington. Everyone in the Blackbird in ten," he ordered.  
  
"Are you gonna be there this time, Cyke?" Wolverine asked, bitterly.  
  
Without so much as an acknowledgement, Scott left, heading for his room.  
  
Ten minutes later…  
  
"Alright! I've going to find out what he's doing," Wolverine said, leaving to find Scott.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Wolverine opened Scott's bedroom door. He didn't see him anywhere. Once he was about to leave he heard someone whispering in the closet. He crept across the room then snapped open the door.  
  
There Scott was sitting on the floor. In his hands he held a teddy bear, petting it and repeatedly saying the line, "I am a good leader. I am a good leader."  
  
Not sure what exactly he should do, Logan grabbed the bear from Scott. Scott got up, worry covered his face.  
  
"Give me my teddy back!" he demanded and proceeded to stick his thumb in his mouth.  
  
"Um…I'll be taking this," Logan said, leaving Scott.  
  
"No! I can't…I can't be a good leader without my teddy," he declared.  
  
"Look, I don't know what you're on but this," he held the bear up in disgust, "is not going to help you."  
  
Tears poured down Scott's cheeks. "I…I."  
  
"Get on the Blackbird before I rip this little bear to shreds," Logan said, his claws extending towards the bear.  
  
"Okay! Okay! Just don't hurt teddy." With that Scott was off to the Blackbird.  
  
Logan took the bear with him. Debating on where he should stash or toss the bear. He passed Rogue's room and saw all her bear's. "What is it with these people and little stuffed bears?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Wolverine strapped in. "Ready…we're…off," Scott said, rather glum.   
  
They arrived in Washington in no time.   
  
"What's the plan Cyclops? Cyclops?" Storm asked, looking at him.  
  
"Uh…I…let's just rush him," he answered.  
  
Unsure of whether to follow his command, since it was so un-tactic. Thou they did as asked.  
  
Apocalypse saw them coming and laughed. "Ah, little problems," and shot the team with a laser blast. After recovering from the hit Iceman rubbed his head. "Great plan."  
  
"Well?" Storm asked.  
  
"I don't know. I can't do this. I can't lead anyone without teddy," he said, shoving his thumb in his mouth.  
  
Dumbfounded, they all stared at him. "Uh…Cyclops, what are you doing?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Uh…all right. Here, Cyclops. Take your stupid bear," Wolverine said tossing him a teddy bear.  
  
"Teddy!" Scott exclaimed, hugging the bear.   
  
"Okay, Rogue you take Wolverine and Beast behind Apocalypse. You're going to grab his left shoulder while Beast and Wolverine take his left ankle. I want the three of you spinning his with all your might three complete circles. Once he's released the rest of the team will hit him with their full power."  
  
A moment later the plan was in works. Apocalypse was shot HIGH in the sky. Soaring miles past the Earth's atmosphere. He was gone. Far, far.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~~~Back at the Mansion~~~  
  
"I really appreciate you giving me teddy back Logan," Scott said, hugging the bear.  
  
"Yeah well about that. That isn't your bear. I tossed it in the hamper and grabbed that bear from Rogue's room," he said. Rogue heard this and looked at the bear with a poutty lip.  
  
"What?" Scott said, "Then how, where?"  
  
"It just proved that you don't need material to help you believe in yourself," Logan preached.  
  
"But where is my teddy!" Scott demanded, stomping his foot on the ground.  
  
"Ah, laundry day. Don't you just love it!" Xavier exclaimed, wheeling in with a basket full of clothing. "Here you are Bobby, your pink boxers," handing Bobby the boxers.  
  
A few snickers were heard as Bobby snatched them away, hiding them as best as he could.  
  
"Let's see, oh Ororo here's your black lacy," before he could finish Ororo grabbed her bra and panties, blushing.  
  
"And finally Rogue I believe this is yours," he said, holding up a thong.  
  
Rogue's jaw hit the ground and Charles nearly lost his arm as she took her clothing running off to her room. Remy wasn't far behind asking all sorts of questions regarding her new trend in undergarments.  
  
"Professor is there anything in that basket for me?" Scott asked.  
  
"Why I believe, yes. Here you are," he said, handing him his teddy bear.   
  
"TEDDY!" Scott declared, hugging the bear so tight it might burst.  
  
"U'hem, Scott what I said," Logan stated.  
  
"Oh yeah, I suppose I don't need this anymore," he said slowly handing it to Charles.   
  
"Oh, Scott, I don't know what to say," Charles said, wheeling off.  
  
"Come on one eye, I'll buy you a drink," Logan said, dragging Scott off.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Xavier smiled in his study. He petted the bear. Then began reciting the line, "I am the greatest telepathic in the world. I am the greatest telepathic in the world."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
THE END!  
  
~Okay this was inspired by the episode 'Cover Up' where Buttercup has sort of the same issues as Scott except with the blanket.  
  
How was it? I am rather curious for your comments. This is one of my rare humor stories with a plot…somewhat.  
  
I'll give you a cookie if you review and tell me what you think?? Actually I won't but if you pretend and I pretend it will all work out. 


End file.
